EXPLOSÃO INTERNÉTICA
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Os cavaleiros de Athena se encontram num chat. O que pode rolar? Muita confusão, claro!
1. Chapter 1

_**EXPLOSÃO INTERNÉTICA**_

_**Chiisana Hana**_

_**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**ATENÇÃO**_

_**Fic inspiradíssima em"Chat CDZ" da Niele. Na verdade, a intenção era fazer uma espécie de continuação dessa fic dela. Até conversamos, mandei o texto para ela aprovar e ela **__**permitiu o uso da fic e dos apelidos que ela criou,**__** mas, para não confundir tudo, decidi separar meu texto, criar novos apelidos e começar outra fic.**_

_**De qualquer forma, quero muito agradecer a Niele pela boa vontade e dizer que a idéia de Shiryu ser o moderador é absolutamente dela!**_

_**Como se trata de um chat, o texto está praticamente em 'internetês' (eu odeio isso, mas não tinha como parecer um chat se escrevesse tudo certinho...).**_

_**É isso! **_

_**:P:P**__**:P**__**:P**__**:P**__**:P**__**:P**__**:P:P**__**:P**__**:P**__**:P**__**:P**__**:P**__**:P:P**__**:P**__**:P**__**:P**__**:P**__**:P**__**:P:P**__**:P**__**:P**__**:P**__**:P**__**:P**_

_**No chat do Santuário, os cavaleiros se encontram para jogar conversa fora.**_

_**PegasusFantasy entra na sala: **__OLÁ PESSOAL_

_**florzinhaapaixonada entra na sala: **__oi seiya_

_**DRAGONblood entra na sala: **__diz aí, seiya_

_**LOVEMAMA entra na sala**_

_**Kawaiid+ entra na sala**_

_**dEuSiNhAFoFuXiNhA entra na sala**_

_**DRAGONblood fala reservadamente com Florzinhaapaixonada:**__ oi, florzinha linda... estou com saudades... _

_**Florzinhaapaixonada fala reservadamente com DRAGONblood:**__ também estou com saudades, dragãozinho do meu coração. O que vc anda fazendo??_

_**PegasusFantasy : **__q vcs estão fazendo?_

_**MILOOP3gdOr entra na sala**_

_**gatamascarada entra na sala**_

_**MILO OP3gdOr**__: oi pessoal! Oi shina!_

_**gatamascarada**__: oi milo_

_**DRAGONblood: **__estamos conversando_

_**LOVEMAMA entra na sala**_

_**Kawaiid+ entra na sala**_

_**dEuSiNhAFoFuXiNhA entra na sala**_

_**dEuSiNhAFoFuXiNhA **__: oi queridoss_

_**MILO OP3gdOr**__**fala reservadamente com gatamascarada: **__queridos?? é com a gente?_

_**Gatamascarada fala reservadamente com MILO OP3gdOr **__ela é maluca_

_**PegasusFantasy: **__saori -sannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

_**Kawaiid: **__oi saori! __Oi pessoal!_

_**Kawaiid:**__ kd meu nii-san?_

_**LOVEMAMA: **__naum vá gritar p/ chamá-lo..._

_**Kawaiid: **__eu grito?_

_**dEuSiNhAFoFuXiNhA :**__ oi seiyaaaaaa envergonhada_

_**DRAGONblood: **__shun, esqueceu q o ikki odeia chats?_

_**Kawaiid: **__ah, é mesmo... Ele disse q isso é coisa de desocupado_

_**DRAGONblood: **__sei... ele tá é num site de putaria..._

_**Kawaiid: **__q? Meu nii-san? Na não... ele não faz essas coisas..._

_**LOVEMAMA: **__Só vc q acha isso, Shun... _

_**PegasusFantasy: **__diz aí, saori-san. Q é q tá pegando?_

_**dEuSiNhAFoFuXiNhA : **__estou com um problema..._

_**PegasusFantasy: **__qual?_

_**dEuSiNhAFoFuXiNhA : **__não consigo achar meu vestido branco_

_**PegasusFantasy**__: mas tdos os seus vestidos nao sao brancos?_

_**DRAGONblood fala reservadamente com Florzinhaapaixonada:**__ ô florzinha, eu sou moderador do chat. Preciso controlar esses malucos um pouco... mas eskenta naum... tá tudo sob controle._

_**gatamascarada fala reservadamente com MILO OP3gdOr**__: essa saori tem algum problema na cabeça...será q ela é mesmo athena??_

_**MILO OP3gdOr fala reservadamente com gatamascarada:**__ acho q ela fuma dinheiro... tanta grana pirou o cabeção dela... _

_**Florzinhaapaixonada fala reservadamente com DRAGONblood:**__ ahhhhhhhhhhh... tb tô com saudadede ficar juntinho de vc... é taum bom... _

_**gatamascarada fala reservadamente com MILO OP3gdOr: **__se ela naum fosse mesmo Athena, eu matava ela... uma idiota a menos no mundo. _

_**DRAGONblood fala reservadamente com Florzinhaapaixonada:**__ florzinha, naum fala assim q sou capaz de largar essa droga toda p/ ir te ver... to me sentindo taum sozinho..._

_**MILO OP3gdOr fala reservadamente com gatamascarada: **__ai, coitada. Ela até q é gostosinha._

_**LOVEMAMA: **__q droga... naum tem ninguem interessante nesse chat_

_**kawaiid: **__snifff... e eu?_

_**LOVEMAMA: **__é... tem vc... _

_**LOVEMAMA: **__kd o Kamus?_

_**Gatamascarada fala reservadamente com MILO OP3gdOr: **__gostosinha?? q mau gosto..._

_**MILO OP3gdOr**__**fala reservadamente com gatamascarada:**__ vc sabe q eu pego qq uma..._

_**PegasusFantasy:**__ alôô! Vamos parar com o reservado?_

_**MILO OP3gdOr**__: cala a boca, seiya..._

_**MILO OP3gdOr fala reservadamente com gatamascarada:**__ desculpa aí, eu sei q vc gosta dele, mas esse seiya é ½ tapado... par perfeito p/ a deusa... vc merece coisa melhor..._

_**Gatamascarada fala reservadamente com MILO OP3gdOr**__: eu sei q ele é burro e q nao toma banho, mas o q posso fazer se gosto dele?? _

_**LOVEMAMA sai da sala**_

_**kawaiid: **__sniff... o hyoga saiu..._

_**Florzinhaapaixonada fala reservadamente com DRAGONblood**__: dragãozinho... tb to me sentindo sozinha... faz tnto frio d noite... keria vc do meu lado... t amo tnto... ah, vc sabe... _

_**IcebergMaster entra na sala**_

_**IcebergMaster**__: Oi pessoal_

_**MILO OP3gdOr:**__ Oi Kamus. Seu discípulo acaba de sair da sala... vc naum tem nada p/ fazer aki sem ele.. _

_**IcebergMaster**__: como assim? Tem tnta gente nesse chat..._

_**MILO OP3gdOr: **__ah... hyoga é o único q te aguenta..._

_**MILO OP3gdOr fala reservadamente com gatamascarada:**__ esse kamus é uma figura..._

_**Gatamascarada fala reservadamente com MILO OP3gdOr: **__mas ele até q é bonitinho... naum fosse akele cabelo ridículo dele, eu até pegava..._

_**MILO OP3gdOr fala reservadamente com gatamascarada: **__quem pegaria o Seiya pegaria qq coisa._

_**Gatamascarada fala reservadamente com MILO OP3gdOr**__: nao foi vc mesmo q disse q pegava qq coisa? Entaum eu tb._

_**Florzinhaapaixonada fala reservadamente com DRAGONblood: **__adoro qndo a gente toma banho de cachoeira..._

_**IcebergMaster**__: quem é vc pra falar de mim... vc é 'mto simpatico', milo... haha..._

_**dEuSiNhAFoFuXiNhA : **__genteeeeeeee, fala comigooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Kawaiid: **__oi saoriiiiiii-sannnnnnnnnnnn..._

_**dEuSiNhAFoFuXiNhA **__: ah... oi shun... td bom? _

_**Florzinhaapaixonada fala reservadamente com DRAGONblood**__: como a gente naum tem roupa de banho a gente fica pelado... vc é taum lindo, dragãozinho do meu coraçaum_

_**MILO OP3gdOr**__: pelo menos eu pego geral e vc tá encalhado... hahahaha. Vc é o Iceberg q afundou o titanic e tá lá encalhado até hj. Hahahahaha_

_**gatamascarada:**__ essa foi boaaaaaa. Hahahaha_

_**PegasusFantasy**__: naum entendi..._

_**DRAGONblood fala reservadamente com Florzinhaapaixonada:**__ qndo eu num tava enxergando era ruim mas agora q já voltei a enxergar d novo tá ótimo... vc tb é linda, florzinha..._

_**LOVEMAMA entra na sala**_

_**LOVEMAMA**__: Kamussssss! Meu mestreeeeeeeee!_

_**MILO OP3gdOr:**__ adivinhou q o chato do kamus tava aki?_

_**IcebergMaster: **__naum... eu liguei p/ ele do celular. Hyoga! Td blz?_

_**LOVEMAMA**__: td otimo agora, mestre._

_**PegasusFantasy**__ pronto... c/ o kamus aki o hyoga fica todo bobo... _

_**LOVEMAMA:**__ cuida da tua vida_

_**MILO OP3gdOr:**__ deixa... o pato é assim mesmo..._

_**IcebergMaster**__: naum fale assim do meu discipulo. Ele tem problemas psicologicos..._

_**LOVEMAMA**__: tenho? Será mesmo, mestre?_

_**Gatamascarada fala reservadamente com MILO OP3gdOr**__: esse dois vaum acabar gerando algum fanfic yaoi..._

_**IcebergMaster: **__é o q td indica... mas naum se preocupe q naum é grave..._

_**MILO OP3gdOr fala reservadamente com gatamascarada:**__ hehe... pode ser mas acho q o hyoga combina + com o shun. Afinal eles até ja se pegaram na casa de libra e depois o pato chegou na minha casa com o chorão no colo falando umas coisas boiolescas de 'ele aqueceu meu coração'..._

_**Gatamascarada fala reservadamente com MILO OP3gdOr:**__ isso é verdade..._

_**Florzinhaapaixonada fala reservadamente com DRAGONblood: **__shiryuzinho, posso t perguntar uma coisa??_

_**DRAGONblood fala reservadamente com Florzinhaapaixonada**__: claro, florzinha. O q vc quiser_

_**Florzinhaapaixonada fala reservadamente com DRAGONblood**__: tá... qndo é q a gente vai fazer amor??_

_**PegasusFantasy:**__ porra de reservadoooooooooooooooo. Parem com issooooooooooooooo! Eu vou mandar meteoros em vcssssss. Shiryuuuuuuuuuuuu, q tnto vc conversa c/ a shunrei??_

_**DRAGONblood:**__ q vc tem a ver?? me deixa em paz. se me encher o saco, eu te expulso do chat. Naum se esqueça q eu sou o moderador._

_**MILO OP3gdOr**__ expulsaaaaaaaaaaaaa eleeeeeeeeeeee. __Aproveita e expulsa o kamus e o hyoga..._

_**IcebergMaster:**__ pq nós? Naum estamos fazendo nada d+. _

_**Gatamascarada fala reservadamente com IcebergMaster:**__ liga naum, Kamus, o Milo deve estar com ciúmes..._

_**IcebergMaster fala reservadamente com Gatamascarada:**__ de mim?_

_**Gatamascarada fala reservadamente com IcebergMaster: **__claro... mas nao conta q eu te contei..._

_**LOVEMAMA**__: é melhor a gente ir p/ outro chat, mestre._

_**LOVEMAMA fala reservadamente com IcebergMaster:**__ Vamos p/ o chat da siberia?_

_**IcebergMaster fala reservadamente para LOVEMAMA:**__ e existe??_

_**LOVEMAMA fala reservadamente com IcebergMaster:**__ klaro! Fui eu q criei... só q ainda naum tive chance de estrear... vai no site _

_**LOVEMAMA sai da sala**_

_**I**__**cebergMaster sai da sala**_

_**MILO OP3gdOr:**__ saíram juntos... hummmmmmmmm... hahahahahahahaha_

_**gatamascarada : **__será q vaum prum chat de sexo??_

_**Kawaiid+**__: naum fala assim do hyoga ;-;_

_**Gatamascarada fala reservadamente com MILO OP3gdOr:**__ hummmmmmmm... viu isso?? _

_**MILO OP3gdOr fala reservadamente com gatamascarada: **__vi... ai, ai... esses 2 se pegam... pode ter certeza._

_**kawaiid:**__ saori-san, vc viu os lançamentos do armani??_

_**dEuSiNhAFoFuXiNhA**__: naum... naum me ligo em moda..._

_**kawaiid+**__: ahhhhhh..._

_**Gatamascarada fala reservadamente com MILO OP3gdOr:**__ dá pra perceber q ela naum se liga em moda... q mulher mais s/ style...usa umas camisolas velhas horríveis..._

_**MILO OP3gdOr fala reservadamente com gatamascarada:**__ pouco me importa... o meu sonho era ver ela sem roupa mas isso já se realizou no filme novo..._

_**Florzinhaapaixonada fala reservadamente com DRAGONblood**__: o q foi, dragãozinho? Vc ainda naum respondeu minha pergunta..._

_**O-mundo-é-meu entra na sala**_

_**CrystalWall entra na sala**_

_**:DeBaDoUrAdO entra na sala**_

_**PegasusFantasy:**__ o q é isso? Invasão dourada??_

_**O-mundo-é-meu**__: boa noite, pessoal._

_**MILO OP3gdOr**__: oi quase santo..._

_**O-mundo-é-meu**__ como vc sabe q sou eu?_

_**MILO OP3gdOr**__: vc é único q eu conheço q anda dizendo q é dono do mundo..._

_**:DeBaDoUrAdO:**__ oi pessoal. é verdade... ninguém se acha tnto como vc, shaka_

_**O-mundo-é-meu: **__eu??:vcs estão confundindo os cabeludos. naum sou eu quem vive tirando a camisa p/ mostrar o peitoral e o abdome..._

_**DRAGONblood:**__ epa... isso foi comigo?_

_**O-mundo-é-meu:**__ se a carapuça serviu..._

_**DRAGONblood**__: pois saiba q se eu me acho é pq posso... naum sou um loiro anemico e magricela..._

_**CrystalWall:**__ isso é verdade. O shaka é taum magrinho..._

_**O-mundo-é-meu:**__ até vc, ô, de jamiel??_

_**CrystalWall:**__ por acaso é mentira??_

_**O-mundo-é-meu:**__ eu naum sou anêmico nem magricela... sou light._

_**MILO OP3gdOr**__: sei... _

_**DRAGONblood fala reservadamente com Florzinhaapaixonada**__: é q fikei surpreso... achei q vc keria casar virgem??_

_**PegasusFantasy**__: o shiryu tb se acha!_

_**DRAGONblood**__: fica na tua, seiya! Pelo menos eu naum enrolo 3 mulheres..._

_**PegasusFantasy**__: enrola só 1 mas enrola há um tempaum...kkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_**:DeBaDoUrAdO:**__ coitado do garoto... ele é tímido._

_**dEuSiNhAFoFuXiNhA**__: como assim o seiya enrola 3??_

_**kawaiid+**__: é??/ como assim??/_

_**PegasusFantasy**__: né nada naum... esqueçam isso..._

_**Florzinhaapaixonada fala reservadamente com DRAGONblood**__: naum faço kestaum naum... q diferença faz... e depois do jeito q a coisa anda vai q vc morre antes da gente se desvirginar? Naum... kero saber como é_

_**DRAGONblood fala reservadamente com Florzinhaapaixonada:**__ quer mesmo?? Entaum me espere chegar aí, florzinha._

_**Florzinhaapaixonada fala reservadamente com DRAGONblood: **__aahhh..._

_**PegasusFantasy**__: o shiryu é tonto. Isso sim._

_**CrystalWall**__: cada um tem seu tempo, gente... _

_**:DeBaDoUrAdO**__: o dele já deve tá passando... hahahahahahahaha_

_**CrystalWall: **__mas ele ainda é novinho, gente..._

_**DRAGONblood**__: olha só quem fala, seiya bobão... E vc tb, deba, pelo q sei vc tb naum pega ninguém._

_**MILO OP3gdOr:**__ é q naum tem nenhuma mulher à altura deleeeeeeeee_

_**CrystalWall:**__ kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... desculpa aí, deba, mas essa foi ótima..._

_**:DeBaDoUrAdO:**__ vc ta rindo pq? Vc tb é virgem!_

_**CrystalWall: **__quem disse??_

_**O-mundo-é-meu: **__todo mundo sabe q vc AINDA é virgem_

_**CrystalWall: **__e vc tb!_

_**O-mundo-é-meu: **__mas eu escolhi me abster dos pecados e vc naum.._

_**PegasusFantasy**__: parem com isso_

_**PegasusFantasy**__: naum importa se vcs pegam ou naum pegam... _

_**PegasusFantasy**__: mas vc já devia ter comido a shunrei, shiryu_

_**MILO OP3gdOr:**__ é, tá esperando o q?_

_**O-mundo-é-meu**__: kd ele?? Saiu??_

_**CrystalWall**__: naum. Ainda tá no reservado c/ a shunrei.._

_**PegasusFantasy**__: aposto q tá perguntando a ela como tá o tempo... ele é taum inocente..._

_**Continua...**_

_**:P :P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**_

_Uma explicação: num dos reviews, a Maia Sorovar levantou a questão no nick do Shaka e como muita gente pode ter achado o mesmo que ela, resolvi deixar essa explicação. Pois bem, escolhi 'O Mundo é Meu' porque a Enciclopédia CDZ atribui a frase 'Esse mundo é todo meu' ao Shaka, e como ele é mesmo metidinho achei que caia bem._

_Ah, e obrigadinha a Nina Neviani por me ajudar com os apelidos! _

_Xauzin_

_Chiisana Hana _


	2. Chapter 2

**EXPLOSÃO INTERNÉTICA**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**DRAGONblood fala reservadamente com Florzinhaapaixonada: **__nossa virgindade nao passa de hj, minha florzinha..._

_**Florzinhaapaixonada fala reservadamente com DRAGONblood:**__ aaaahhh meu dragão... _

**PegasusFantasy**_: shiryuuuuu! Tamo falando mal de vc, seu bundao. Aparece..._

_**:DeBaDoUrAdO:**__ q será q deu nele?_

_**GLITTER-ROSES **__entra na sala_

_**GLITTER-ROSES:**__ oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii genteeeeeeeeeeeeee..._

_**:DeBaDoUrAdO**__: Oi afrô_

_**O-mundo-é-meu:**__ é ele??_

_**CrystalWall**__: claro. Kem + teria um nickname desses??_

_**GLITTER-ROSES:**__ ai, shakinha, lindo, adorei seu nick... q sexy... Quer dividir o mundo comigo?_

_**:DeBaDoUrAdO:**__ Afrô, aki naum é chat gay... _

_**DRAGONblood fala reservadamente com Florzinhaapaixonada**__: florzinha, tô te desejando mto..._

_**Florzinhaapaixonada fala reservadamente com DRAGONblood:**__ ahh... fala +..._

_**DRAGONblood fala reservadamente com Florzinhaapaixonada**__: t amo mto, florzinha_

_**Florzinhaapaixonada fala reservadamente com DRAGONblood:**__ vem logo p/ k, amor..._

_**GLITTER-ROSES:**__ q vocês tavam fazendo?_

_**:DeBaDoUrAdO:**__ xingando o Shiryu_

_**CrystalWall:**__ estávamos comentando como o shiryu é meio devagar..._

_**PegasusFantasy**__: a gente tava dizendo era q ele naum come a shunrei..._

_**GLITTER-ROSES:**__ ah... naum estranho esse garoto naum comer ela... ela é feinhaaaaaa_

_**:DeBaDoUrAdO:**__ ??_

_**PegasusFantasy**__: agora fodeu td. Mexeu c/ a shunrei, o shiryu fica puto. Ele vai expulsar td mundo do chat. Ele é o moderador, sabia??_

_**CrystalWall**__: kd?_

_**GLITTER-ROSES: **__o q?_

_**Crystal Wall:**__ o cólera do dragão_

_**:DeBaDoUrAdO: **__axo q ele num viu o afrô chamando a muié dele de feinha..._

_**O-mundo-é-meu:**__ normal ele num ver... num é ele q tb tem mania de ficar ceguinho? _

_**MILO OP3gdOr**__: Haha... stripper e ceguinho... coitado desse rapaz..._

_**PegasusFantasy**__: poxa... milagre acontece... ele num fez nada. q será q ele tá falando c/ shunrei??_

_**Florzinhaapaixonada fala reservadamente com DRAGONblood**__: vem pra cá logo, amorzinho..._

_**PegasusFantasy**__: Ô shiryu, estao chamando a shunrei de feinha_

_**:DeBaDoUrAdO:**__ será q ele morreu e o espirito dele é q tá falando com a feinha no chat??_

_**GLITTER-ROSES:**__ deixa de ser burro, debão... No inferno naum tem computer. Como é q um espírito vai entrar em chat??_

_**SAGrAdo entra na sala**_

_**SAGrAdo**__: oi..._

_**PegasusFantasy**__:shiryu, a shunrei é feinha... a shunrei é feinha... a shunrei é horrívelll_

_**SAGrAdo:**__ pq ce ta chamando a namorada do shiryu de feia?_

_**PegasusFantasy**__: p/ ver se ele reage... to ficando preocupado... normalmente ele mandaria todo mundo p/ pqp..._

_**DRAGONblood fala reservadamente com Florzinhaapaixonada**_**:**_ eu vou, florzinha _

_**Florzinhaapaixonada fala reservadamente com DRAGONblood:**__ ah, lindinho..., eu vou ficar esperando_

_**GoldLion entra na sala**_

_**DeathMaskMtoMau entra na sala**_

_**MILO OP3gdOr fala reservadamente com O-mundo-é-meu**__: ihhhh... olha quem entrou na sala: o esquizofrênico do saga, o esquentadinho do aioria, o maluco do mdm... isso naum vai prestar..._

_**O-mundo-é-meu fala reservadamente com MILO OP3gdOr**__: eskenta naum... podia ser pior se o kanon tb viesse.._

_**FERREI-O-RADA entra na sala**_

_**MILO OP3gdOr fala reservadamente com O-mundo-é-meu: **__q bocaaaaaaaaa do k-ralho_

_**GoldLion**_**:**_ q é q tá pegando??_

_**GLITTER-ROSES:**__ nada naum_

_**GoldLion**__: naum tem nenhuma briga nessa joça?? To a fim de brigar... nem q seja briga virtual..._

_**CrystalWall: **__estamos em paz..._

_**O-mundo-é-meu**__ você nunca teve educação, né Aiolia??_

_**GoldLion**__: e daí??_

_**PegasusFantasy**__: na verdade estamos tentando ver se o Shiryu tem um ataque de raiva e expulsa td mundo_

_**SAGrAdo:**__ e p/ q isso?_

_**MILO OP3gdOr**__: pelo puro prazer de ver alguem q se diz controlado perder o controleeeeeeeee_

_:__**DeBaDoUrAdO:**__ Shaka, naum é pecado fazer isso??_

_**CrystalWall: **__deve ser_

_**O-mundo-é-meu: **__pecado é uma coisa pra gente normal. Eu sou quase santo e o mundo é meu._

_**PegasusFantasy**__: e ainda diz q naum se acha..._

_**GoldLion:**__ isso é uma besteira... mas eu kero tentar.. O q tem de fazer?_

_**GLITTER-ROSES**__: xingar a namoradinha dele._

_**GoldLion:**__ ah, coitada... naum vou xingar ela naum. Ela é uma menina indefesa... eu naum brigo com meninas indefesas... a Marin me mata se me pega brigando com meninas indefesas..._

_**GLITTER-ROSES: **__bobo... deixa q eu xingo entaum... shunrei mocréia, projeto de monstrinho chinês_

_**CrystalWall:**__ segura a franga, afrô..._

_**GoldLion sai da sala**_

_**GLITTER-ROSES:**__ foi mal... é q eu adoro esculachar mulher..._

_**FERREI-O-RADA:**__ vcs num tem + o q fazer? Em vez de ficar xingando muié dos outros deviam procurar muié p/ vcs, seus encalhados..._

_**PegasusFantasy: **__kd o shiryu p/ expulsar o kanon??_

_**DeathMaskMtoMau:**__ to puto_

_**GLITTER-ROSES:**__ q foi??_

_**DeathMaskMtoMau**__: to puto_

_**GLITTER-ROSES:**__ ja sabemos... o q foi?_

_**DeathMaskMtoMau**__: comi um troço estragado na rodoviaria e deu uma dor de barriga do cacete... _

_**O-mundo-é-meu:**__ isso acontece com qq um... até comigo q sou quase santo. naum fica assim... dor de barriga passa logo._

_**DeathMaskMtoMau**__: já passou. To puto pq naum lembro da cara do moleke q me vendeu o troço estragado p/ poder mandar ele lá pro inferno._

_**:DeBaDoUrAdO:**__ esse MdM naum é bom da cabeça..._

_**DeathMaskMtoMau**__: sou sim... o pirado aki é o saga_

_**SAGrAdo**__: eu já tô bom... naum kero mais dominar o mundo_

_**CrystalWall**__: claro. O mundo ja é do shaka. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_**PegasusFantasy**__: naum entendi..._

_**FERREI-O-RADA:**__: esse pegasus é um tapadoooooooooooo. Como é q essa criatura conseguiu vencer até hades?_

_**GLITTER-ROSES:**__ sorte_

_**O-mundo-é-meu:**__ fé_

_**CrystalWall**__: esperança_

_**:DeBaDoUrAdO**__: força de vontade_

_**DeathMaskMtoMau**__: cagada_

_**SAGrAdo:**__ proteção, isso simAthena q fazia ele vencer p/ td mundo pensar q ele é foda :-PPPPP_

_**PegasusFantasy**__: eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... parem de falar de mim. A gente naum tava tentando irritar o shiryu?_

_**GLITTER-ROSES:**__ ele sumiu. __Agora vc é o bobo da vez_

_**PegasusFantasy**__: shiryuuuuuuuuuuuuu...Modera essa porra! Esse filhos de chocadeira desses dourados tão esculhambando tdo. Saori-sannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

_**DeathMaskMtoMau**__: filho de chocadeira é o k-ralho, seu franguinho metido a homem... vai crescerrrrrrrrrrr_

_**FERREI-O-RADA:**__ tô de saco cheio desses cavaleiros de bronze... só querem aparecem... vamos torrar todos eles!_

_**CrystalWall:**__ calma gente..._

_**SAGrAdo**__: calma nada. Agora eu quero dominar o mundo de novo. Eu sou o mestre do malllllllllllll / Eu sou maldoso / Eu sou desleallllllllllllllllll / Eu sou perigoso/ Eu sou o mestre do mal!_

_**DeathMaskMtoMau**__: O mauzão aki sou eu, seu malucooooooo. Por acaso vc quer morrer?_

_**FERREI-O-RADA**__: isso, acaba com meu irmão q eu fico sendo o único cavaleiro de gêmeos..._

_**O-mundo-é-meu**__: se não parar essa zona eu vou mandar todo mundo para o mundo das bestas_

_**MILO OP3gdOr**_**: **_cala a boca, barbieeeeeeeeeeeeee. _

_**O-mundo-é-meu**__: quem vc pensa q é p/ me chamar de barbie?? Vc pinta as unhas_

_**MILO OP3gdOr**_**: **_eu pinto só 1 unha p/ dar um efeito no meu golpeeeeeeeee, sua barbieeeeeeeee!_

_**DeathMaskMtoMau**__: vou mandar um sekishiki meikai-ha e vai todo mundo pro yomotsu_

_**:DeBaDoUrAdO**__: Naum tem nada de mais lá... o shiryu já voltou umas mil vezes. Se ele consegue a gente tb consegue..._

_**DeathMaskMtoMau**__: vai se foder, debao retardadooooooo_

_**FERREI-O-RADA: **__Começou a brigaaaaaaaa. Blz._

_:__**DeBaDoUrAdO**__: EU NAO SOU RETARDADOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**FERREI-O-RADA:**__: alguém mate o saga!_

_**SAGrAdo:**__ eu q vou matar vc, seu traidorrrrrrr... eu sou o mestre do mal_

_**CrystalWall**__: vc ERA o mestre..._

_**GLITTER-ROSES:**__ vai ter rosa piranha por todo lado se vcs naum ficarem quietos_

_**SAGrAdo**__: Cala a boca, sua bicha de quinta categoria_

_**GLITTER-ROSES:**__ aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Naum admito q digam q sou de quinta categoriaaaaaaaaaaaa... eu ganhei o primeiro lugar do concurso macho man 5 vezes, seu esquizofrenico de uma figaaaaaaaaa_

_**PegasusFantasy**__: shiryu, vc naum tá vendo issoooooooooo?? expulsa tdo mundoooooooooooooooooo_

_**DeathMaskMtoMau: **__é, kd o ceguinho?? vou mandar ele de novo pro meikaiiiiiiiii_

_**CrystalWall:**__ vc tem obssessão pelo shiryu?_

_**DeathMaskMtoMau:**__ naummmmm... mas eu tenho mais raiva dakela menina irritante. A tal de Shutei...shunpei... shunnei.. Sei lá... Q saco akela garota... e além de chata é feia! kd ela?? vou matar tb!Vou matar td mundo! To putooooooooooooooooo_

_**FERREI-O-RADA:**__: mata! mata! mata!_

_**DeathMaskMtoMau**__: SEIKISHIKI MEIKAI-HA!_

_**:DeBaDoUrAdO: **__pelo computador num funciona... num aconteceu nada comigo..._

_**DeathMaskMtoMau:**__ eu num mandei o golpe em vc, imbecil... mandei no Kanon. Ele tava enchendo o saco c/ essa historia de me mandar matar... eu naum recebo ordem de idiota_

_**CrystalWall:**__ e funcionou??_

_**FERREI-O-RADA sai da sala**_

_**DeathMaskMtoMau**__: parece q sim! __Ahahahahahahaha_

_**SAGrAdo**__: EXPLOSAO GALACTICAAAAAAAAAAA_

_**CrystalWall:**__??_

_**O-mundo-é-meu: **__??_

_**MILO OP3gdOr**__: q deu nele?_

_**DeathMaskMtoMau:**__ mandou essa em quem??_

_**SAGrAdo:**__ em mim mesmo... ui... isso dói... estrou me punindo por ter pensado de novo em dominar o mundo..._

_**PegasusFantasy**__: depois eu q sou burro... pelo menos nunca mandei meteoros em mim mesmo_

_**SAGrAdo:**__ EXPLOSAO GALACTICA NO SEIYAAAAAAAA_

_**PegasusFantasy**__: hahahahaahha... um golpe naum funciona duas vezes num mesmo cavaleiroooooooooooooooooooo... vc naum sabiaaaaaaaaaaaaa?? td mundo sabe disso! No nosso anime repetimos isso 100 vezes por episódio!_

_**DeathMaskMtoMau:**__ Pégasus chato do k-ralho! SEIKISHIKI MEIKAI HAAAAAAAAAA_

_**PegasusFantasy**__: desviei! Haha! Eu sei como funciona seu golpeeeeeeeeee_

_**GLITTER-ROSES:**__: vou mandar umas rosas piranhas nele... esse ele nunca viuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_**PegasusFantasy**__: AIIIIIIIIIIII, SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOO..._

_**DRAGONblood fala reservadamente com Florzinhaapaixonada**_**: **_flozinha, vou dar uma passada aí... espera só eu dar um recado pra galera...acho q os dourados estão querendo matar o seiya..._

_**Florzinhaapaixonada fala reservadamente com DRAGONblood:**__ vc vai ajudar?_

_**DRAGONblood fala reservadamente com Florzinhaapaixonada**__: eu naum... ele q se vire sozinho...dessa vez tenho coisa mais importante pra fazer c/ vc_

_**Florzinhaapaixonada fala reservadamente com DRAGONblood: **__então estou te esperando, meu dragão... vem logo_

_**DRAGONblood fala reservadamente com Florzinhaapaixonada**__: ok.. To indo_

_**DRAGONblood: **__pessoal! to me mandando... ah, a shunrei naum é feia, eu naum sou bundao e enquanto vcs tavam brigando eu tava fazendo coisa mto melhor... tentem naum explodir tudo... seiya, dispara logo uns meteoros nos dourados... agora vou dar uma passada no quarto da shunrei para perder minha virgindade... adeus, otários!_

_**DRAGONblood sai da sala**_

_**Florzinhaapaixonada sai da sala**_

_**PegasusFantasy:**__ Shiryu, filho da putaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Vai me deixar sozinho pra trepar c/ a shunrei?_

_**CrystalWall: **__até q ele é naum é taum bobão qnto parece..._

_**MILO OP3gdOr**__: menino mau...pegador... se continuar assim pode virar meu discipulo.. Gostei dele._

_**DeathMaskMtoMau:**__ cala a boca! Ninguém pode gostar dakele idiota!_

_**CrystalWall:**__ só pq ele te matou uma porrada de vezes vc tem raiva dele? Guardar mágoa naum faz bem, MdM..._

_**DeathMaskMtoMau:**__ vai se foderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_**CrystalWall:**__ q foi q disse?? vc quer levar uma starlight extinction na cabeçona de novo?? naum bastou uma vez??_

_**DeathMaskMtoMau: **__experimenta_

_**CrystalWall:**__ naum vale a pena..._

_**DeathMaskMtoMau: **__ah, é? __SEIKISHIKI MEIKAI-HAAAA_

_**SAGrAdo:**__ EXPLOSÃO GALÁTICA_

_**CrystalWall:**__ EXTINÇÃO ESTRELAR_

_**GLITTER-ROSES: **__ROSAS SANGRENTAS_

_**PegasusFantasy:**__ METEORO DE PEGASUS_

_**:DeBaDoUrAdO**_**:**_GRANDE CHIFRE_

_**MILO OP3gdOr:**__ AGULHA ESCARLATE_

_**Kawaiid: **__CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDAAAAAAAAAA_

_**dEuSiNhAFoFuXiNhA**:q vc tem a ver com a briga??_

_**Kawaiid: **ah, nada... é q todo mundo gritou seus golpes... tb fiquei com vontade._

_**dEuSiNhAFoFuXiNhA:** ah... Eu tb kero um golpeeeeee_

**_FIM_**

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

_E mais uma loucura chega ao fim._

_Xauzin_

_Chiisana Hana_


End file.
